Douglas Scott (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formery , , Deltite Conspiracy, Leader of a band of followers (Anton, Lulu, Mary, Perkins, Piranha Tots, Samantha, others), Architect, ally of Batroc, Bobcat, Brothers Grimm, Bullet Biker, Crossfire, Death-Throws, Inquisitor, Mad Dog, Roche, Sapphire Styx, Shockwave, Carlton Velcro, Maximillian Zaran | Relatives = William Scott (aka Razor-Fist, brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = the House of Razor, unrevealed location. Formerly, Roche's estate, Madripoor. Formerly, Carlton Velcro's mansion on an island in the Marquesas | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 260 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Pair of blades replacing hands (he is usually fitted with conventional prosthetic hands whenever he is arrested) | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former assassin, bodyguard, criminal enforcer, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human, Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Paul Gulacy | First = Master of Kung Fu #105 | Death = Deadpool: Assassin Vol 1 2 | Quotation = ... How tough can someone with no hands be? | Speaker = Toxin | QuoteSource = Toxin Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Douglas Scott is a brilliant martial artist turned mercenary and assassin working alongside him brother William Scott. When William Scott and his brother battled Shang-Chi, he was defeated and captured by Shang-Chi and Pavane. Razor-Fist later appeared with blades on both hands, instead of just the one. He teamed with Zara and Shockwave to attack the Avengers West Coast on behalf of Deltite. Razor-Fist was defeated by Mockingbird, but he escaped. Later, Razor-Fist began working for the crime-lord Roche in Madripoor, and was assigned to kill Wolverine. With the assistance of the mutant Sapphire Styx, he overpowered Wolverine and was able to knock the weakened Wolverine off a cliff. When next they fought, Wolverine barely beat him and appeared to kill him. Razor-Fist's recovery from this seemingly fatal encounter has never been explained. Fully recovered, Razor-Fist fought Hawkeye in an attempt to collect a reward for Hawkeye's right arm from Crossfire. He was defeated by Hawkeye, but joined in Crossfire's mass attack on Hawkeye. He was defeated by Mockingbird again and taken into police custody. Razor-Fist was also apparently killed by Elektra when he attempted to claim a bounty that had been put on her head. As with his previous apparent death his survival has not been explained. When he next appeared, battling Spider-Man, he had a set of cybernetic prostheses with blades attached. These were severed and broken by another martial artist named Cat. After this encounter Razor-Fist was sent to prison. Not long afterwards, Shockwave teamed up with Razor-Fist to kidnap the son of the Cat to force him to stop his criminal claims on the city. He was however rescued by Spider-Man. Scott's new arms were destroyed by the Cat using a powerful karate chop and then knocked him out. Razor-Fist returned to Madripoor to serve in the "Bloodsport" contest and was forced to battle his old ally Zaran, who ultimatly beat him battle. Sometime after William was killed, Douglas lost his other hand. in battle against Colleen Wing. At one point, Razor-Fist was imprisoned on the Maximum security prison the Raft. In the wake of the great supervillain breakout he escaped along with all the other villains. He replaced both of his prosthetic hands with actual razors, and attracted a group of young children who were victims of self-harm. He was easily defeated by Toxin and returned to prison. Following the superhuman civil war, Razor-Fist was one of the many villains recruited by the Hood to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. He later attacked the Enforcers, and Mister Fear's other bodyguards. The fight was interrupted by Daredevil, which allowed the Enforcers to escape. During the Skrull's Invasion, Razor-First and the rest of The Hood's gang helped fend off the invading alien force. Not long afterwards, Razor-Fist was part of an attack on the New Avengers in a trap set up by Norman Osborn. Razor-Fist additionally served Osborn when Hood's gang was sent to kidnap Tigra and Gauntlet. They attacked the them but they were saved by Counter Force. During Osborn's Siege on Asgard, The Hood's gang assisted Osborn a final time, and Razor-Fist was part of the villains present at the scene. During the conflict, Razor-Fist attacked a civilian who was buried beneath the rubble but was beaten by both of Captains America, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. He was arrested along with the other members of the gang after Osborn's fall. After regaining his freedom, Razor-Fist joined the Assassins Guild. He was part of a team of assassins sent to find and kill the mutant Domino, but they failed due to the intervention of Wolverine. Razor-Fist came into conflict with Wolverine once again not long afterwards while working for Jade Claw. Wolverine had learned that Jade Claw had taken over San Francisco's Chinatown, and freed the villain's opium slaves. When Wolverine confronted Jade Claw's assassins, Razor-Fist escaped in the chaos. When Victor von Doom turned over a new leaf and became a superhero, adopting the identity of Iron Man, the Wizard organized a meeting between criminals to discuss what to do about him. One of the villains present was Razor-Fist. As the Hood brought up the idea of forming a gang of villains to take Doom out, Doom suddenly appeared and took down all of the villains present. He later participated in an ambush against Doom along with many of the other villains that Doom had earlier defeated. Razor-Fist also attended a meeting to discuss the Hood's rise as the new Kingpin of crime before joining Hood's Gang once more in ransacking Castle Doom in search for Doom's fortune. Together with the Assassins Guild, Razor-Fist attempted to kill a man named Charles Helder. They were intercepted by Deadpool, since he had been hired to protect Charles. When Charles got into a trolley to escape from another Assassins Guild member named Harvester, Deadpool followed him. So did Razorfirst, and he stabbed Deadpool through the trolley's roof. During the subsequent fight, Deadpool severed one of Razor-Fist's arms. Before getting off the trolley, Deadpool opened its door and shoved Razor-Fist's face into the street with the vehicle still moving, killing him. | Powers = | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Douglas Scott is a skilled martial artist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = No Arms: He had both his arms cut off by Colleen Wing. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Douglas Scott's hand were replaced with retractable steel blades which he uses as a weapon. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:No Hands Category:Weapons Expert Category:Fencing